


Up We Go

by yourbestapology



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, my bad - Freeform, there is no literal plot to this i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbestapology/pseuds/yourbestapology
Summary: “I’m here for sister night,” Maggie teases when Alex opens the door, depositing the bottle of wine in the agent’s hand before inviting herself in since Alex just kind of stands there in slight shock. “I hope cab sav is okay.”Alex stares down at the fancy bottle of wine and tries to keep her eyes from popping out of her head because this is not the $7.99 bottle of Yellow Tail wine she usually buys. This is the $30 dollar wine she usually glances right over at the liquor store.“Sure.”“Good,” Maggie beams, clearly proud of herself. “It’s my favorite."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to write a god damn THING for months. Then, Maggie Sawyer appears and I suddenly can write ALL THE THINGS. 
> 
> (I'm still mourning Lucy Lane's absence, honestly).

“…and ever since then, Snapper’s been really nice to me. I don’t like it. I feel like I’m in the Upside Down!”

Alex dutifully hums an “uh huh” without taking her eyes off her phone as her thumb hovers over the “add friend” button on Maggie’s Facebook profile.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Sure am.”

Kara huffs and orders her pumpkin spiced latte with an extra shot of pumpkin syrup and Alex can practically feel her teeth corroding with all the sugar in her sister’s drink. She decides against adding Maggie on Facebook for now, partially because she has to hide all of the embarrassing photos Kara posted from their trip to the Grand Canyon when they were teenagers.

“You’ve been acting weird,” Kara points out nonchalantly as she side steps her sister to (im)patiently wait for her latte at the counter.

“I have not been acting weird,” Alex argues with no conviction. She pushes Kara out of the way and crosses her arms, sourly waiting for her pumpkin spiced latte as well.

“You have,” Kara sings with a grin so wide it looks like she’s swallowed a hanger. “Ever since you met that detective…what’s her name? Marley?”

“Maggie,” Alex grits out without even thinking. She rolls her eyes when her sister giggles in triumph and contemplates stealing Kara’s latte just to rile her up.

“Oh, Maggie, huh? On a first name basis with Detective Sawyer, are we?”

“Kara, shut up,” Alex says with a flip of her hand. She motions to the clock and feels relieved when it’s 8:58 and Kara has exactly two minutes to get to work. “You’re going to be late for work.”

“Shoot!” Kara gasps and grabs her latte in a hurry, sending a thankful smile to her favorite barista before adjusting her bag. “I’ll see you later!” She plants a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek and scampers out the door before Snapper has her head on a platter for being late…again.

“Interesting,” a dry voice comes from behind. “I didn’t think you’d be into Girl Scouts, Danvers.”

Alex freezes at the chuckle coming out of Maggie’s mouth.

The barista practically forces Alex’s drink into her hand. “Here’s your pumpkin spiced latte, ma’am.”

 _Ma’am._ Alex resists the urge to throttle the hipster barista into the espresso machine.

“Or pumpkin spiced lattes,” Maggie continues to grin, crossing her arms and watching Alex trying to conceal her drink covertly. “I had you pegged all wrong.”

“First of all…” Alex begins a bit harsher than expected. She takes a breath and is surprised when Maggie also orders a pumpkin spiced latte.

“I’m listening,” Maggie says, her grin only widening when Alex is staring at her, mouth agape. “What? It sounded good.”

“I’m not into Girl Scouts,” Alex harrumphs, finding herself following Maggie to an unoccupied table by the entrance.

“Could have fooled me.”

“That was my little sister,” Alex rolls her eyes. She sits across from the detective and traces the rim of her cup with her finger to get rid of the extra foam oozing out of the drink hole.

“Cute,” Maggie coos as Alex rolls her eyes. “You mean to tell me your parents took a gamble and procreated after you?”

Alex scoffs and sips her drink slowly. “No.”

“So…” Maggie tilts her head to the side in confusion. “Did she just…fall out of the sky?”

“Something like that,” Alex grins, watching Maggie’s eyebrows knit together in complete and utter confusion. It’s…adorable. “My parents adopted her when she was thirteen,” she finally explains when Maggie looks annoyed.

“Oh, that explains it then.”

“Explains what?”

Maggie stands up when her drink’s ready and leans slightly over Alex. “Why she’s so much cuter than you.”

Rather than let Maggie win, Alex smirks in agreement. Maggie falters slightly when Alex shrugs like she’s in total agreement. “It’s true. By the way, I think your drink’s ready.”

Maggie blinks and shakes her head a bit to regain her train of thought. “Right,” she mumbles, turning on her heel to grab her drink from the counter. She slides back down in the seat across from Alex and looks at the agent expectantly. “So, what’s there to do in this city?”

“Getting tired of hanging out in alien bars?”

Maggie scoffs and taps her fingers against the cup. “For tonight at least.” Her left eyebrow rises a bit and Alex audibly gulps. “Besides, if I show up again my ex is going to think I want her back.”

“Do you?” Alex asks coyly, concealing her tight smile with her cup.

“Uh, no,” Maggie answers instantly. “She was too clingy.”

“Well she did want to learn English,” Alex teases, sitting up straighter when Maggie reaches over the table and whacks her arm.

“Funny,” Maggie says dryly. She lets out a small laugh and shrugs her shoulders a bit when Alex looks uncomfortable. “She was a damn good kisser though.”

“I bet she was.”

Maggie grins and glances at the clock on the wall behind the barista with the nauseatingly bright hair. “I should go before your little cretins ruin my next crime scene.”

Alex rises to her feet as well. Not that she’s following Maggie per say, but she’s also very late and Hank’s going to ask why she missed the 9 am debrief with the strike team from the night before.

“You following me, Danvers?”

“You wish.”

Maggie licks her lips and holds the door open, letting Alex walk through first so she can (not so) subtly watch the agent’s hips swing back and forth. “What are you doing later? Maybe you can show me around.”

“As much as I would love to play tour guide, I have plans.”

“Oh.” Maggie pretends like it doesn’t bother her. “Got a hot date?”

“Yeah,” Alex grins, enjoying the way Maggie’s body tenses up. “With my sister.”

Maggie breaks out into a smile. “How cute.”

“Tuesday’s our sister night,” Alex finds herself saying in slight embarrassment.

“That’s very Brady Bunch of you.”

Alex laughs nervously and shrugs. “You can come if you want.” It’s not that Kara will mind…she did invite Clark to their last sister night. It’s only fair!

“To sister night?”

“If, if you want.”

“And what does “sister night” entail? I grew up with three older brothers, Danvers.” Maggie pesters with a sly smile.

“That explains a lot,” Alex shoots back with a grin of her own. “It’s just wine, TV, and mostly my sister whining about whatever’s going wrong in her life.” Maggie looks like she’s about to say no. “You don’t have to come…honestly. No pressure.”

Maggie finally shrugs nonchalantly. “I have nothing better to do. I’ll bring some wine. Red or white?”

“White.”

“Red it is.”

\--

“You, you invited Maggie to sister night?”

Alex doesn’t need to turn around to know that Kara’s pouting. She rolls her eyes and cleans her kitchen counter for the third time in ten minutes and finally turns on her heel to face her sister. “Yes.”

“Did Eliza adopt her and you guys just forgot to tell me?”

“Yes. Maggie’s your new sister now.”

Kara narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, looking super adult like in her faded matching polar bear pajama set that’s she had since high school. “I would, I would have worn more adult pajamas if I knew she was coming!”

“You don’t own adult pajamas.”

“That’s, that’s not the point,” Kara grumbles, stomping her foot just a little on Alex’s kitchen floor. “Alex,” she whines, tugging on her sister’s arm. “Can we still watch _Gilmore Girls_?”

“Yes, Kara,” Alex says, pacifying her sister with a pot sticker. “Don’t embarrass me.”

“When have I _ever_ embarrassed you?” Kara asks in offense, wiping the side of her mouth with the back of her sleeve. She shrinks under Alex’s “do you really want to go there” gaze and huffs. “That was a…rhetorical question.”

“Sure.” Alex busies herself straightening the pillows on the couch in the living room, only stopping when she hears Kara laughing from behind. “What?”

“Nothing,” Kara feigns innocence, purposely sitting on the pillow Alex just fluffed. “It’s just that you’re totally nervous about Maggie coming over.”

“I am not.”

“Are too,” Kara argues back. “Your heart is _pounding_ every time I mention her name.”

Alex swats her sister with the pillow she’s holding. “ _Stop_ listening to my heart. You’re invading my privacy.”

“You don’t need super hearing to hear it,” Kara giggles, twiddling her fingers together when Alex glares down at her. “Aw, you like her!”

“I barely know her,” Alex retorts weakly. She tosses the pillow back on the armchair and fights the urge to fix the magazines on the coffee table that Kara purposely messed with. “She doesn’t know anyone here. I’m being nice.”

“Okay,” Kara nods patronizingly. “I want to know what her intentions are with you. I’m going to interrogate her.”

“You are not,” Alex warns, reaching over to slap her sister on the thigh. “You say one thing and I’ll have you banned from Chow Hung’s.”

Kara gasps and throws her hands over her mouth. “Why would you be so mean?”

Alex rolls her eyes and nearly jumps out of her skin when there’s a knock on her front door. “Behave,” she says to Kara one last time, using her patented big sister glare and finger point that usually sets Kara straight.

“I’m here for sister night,” Maggie teases when Alex opens the door, depositing the bottle of wine in the agent’s hand before inviting herself in since Alex just kind of stands there in slight shock. “I hope cab sav is okay.”

Alex stares down at the fancy bottle of wine and tries to keep her eyes from popping out of her head because this is not the $7.99 bottle of Yellow Tail wine she usually buys. This is the $30 dollar wine she usually glances right over at the liquor store.

“Sure.”

“Good,” Maggie beams, clearly proud of herself. “It’s my favorite.” She shrugs off her leather jacket and hangs it on the back of the kitchen chair.

Alex rifles through one of the kitchen drawers to find the wine opener while Maggie nosily peers around, half expecting Alex to live in a cave of some sort.

“Nice place you got here, Danvers.”

Alex hums in agreement and let’s out a dorky “a-ha!” once she finally comes across said wine opener. “What did you think I lived in my car or something?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Where’s Mini Danvers?” Maggie asks, accepting the glass of wine from Alex. “I want to hear all the embarrassing stories from your childhood.”

“Never. She’s sworn to secrecy,” Alex grins when Maggie looks disappointed.

Kara pads into the kitchen feeling a little bit underdressed since Maggie and Alex look like twins in their matching gray t-shirts and skintight black jeans. “H-hi,” Kara stammers a bit awkwardly, trying not to be too excited for Alex’s potential new “friend.”

“Ah, you must be Mini Danvers then,” Maggie says, sticking out her hand and shaking Kara’s outstretched one. “I’m Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.”

“Kara,” Kara giggles, scrunching her nose up a bit and Maggie just _melts_. “Kara Danvers. But, but you already knew that since you know Alex…my sister. Of course we’d have the same last name, duh!”

Maggie looks back at Alex and playfully taps her arm. “I might have to call _you_ Mini Danvers. She’s taller than you.”

“By like…an inch. If that,” Alex protests weakly, pinching Kara’s side when she stands next to her on purpose.

“I grew three inches when Alex went to college. When she came back at Thanksgiving she cried because I was taller than her.”

Alex rolls her eyes and takes a large sip of wine. “I did not.”

“Did too.”

“You two are fun,” Maggie declares with a chuckle of her own. She turns to Kara and slings an arm around her shoulder. “Tell me every embarrassing thing about your sister so I can harass her next time she invades my crime scene.”

Kara nervously adjusts her glasses and glances back at Alex. “Oh, oh…I can’t. She’d kick my butt if I did.”

“That’s right,” Alex calls from behind as she trails behind her sister and Maggie. She purposely sits in the middle and elbows Kara gently in the stomach so she gets the hint to at least move over a bit so she has some space.

“Do you like _Gilmore Girls_ , Maggie?” Kara asks in excitement, “We’re re-watching the show before the new episodes air on Netflix!”

Maggie waves her hand. “Eh. I’m more of a _Blue Bloods_ girl.”

“Right,” Kara giggles. “Because you’re a detective. You…detect things.”

Alex definitely needs more wine.

\--

“Okay…where did all the pot stickers go?” Maggie asks in confusion, rummaging through the empty take out containers on Alex’s coffee table.

Alex scoffs and points to Kara, who’s currently passed out with her head resting comfortably in Alex’s lap. “She ate them all like an hour ago.”

“Explains why she’s in a food coma,” Maggie can’t help but laugh. “Where the hell does she put all that food? She polished off all the orange chicken too.”

Alex feigns confusion and shrugs. “She’s a garbage disposal.”

Maggie watches Alex’s gaze fix back to the TV and she takes the opportunity to study Alex intently as she absently runs her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair that’s splayed all around her lap. She smiles at the interaction and shifts her position on the couch so she’s facing Alex’s oblivious face.

“She has you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?”

Alex snorts but doesn’t argue. “Yeah, well…”

Maggie’s smile doesn’t falter. “While you were in the bathroom for fifteen minutes bleaching your upper lip she told me…” she trails off with a slight chuckle when Alex self-consciously touches her upper lip. “Kidding. I’m totally kidding, Danvers. She told me that after your father died you had to give up everything to basically take care of her.”

“That’s a can of worms you don’t want to open. Trust me,” Alex whispers softly, freezing slightly when Kara shifts her position.

“I think it says a lot about you,” Maggie says genuinely when there’s an awkward lull. A blush immediately creeps on Alex’s cheeks. “But if you prefer, we can talk about the headgear you wore until you were seventeen. There _must_ be pictures somewhere.”

Alex winces and makes a mental note to get Kara banned from Chow Hung’s for one day to teach her a lesson.

“There, there are no pictures.”

Maggie laughs and playfully shakes Alex’s shoulder. “I bet you looked hot.”

“Oh, so hot.”

Maggie continues to laugh but bites down on her bottom lip when she notices Kara stir, her fingers curling into the crook of Alex’s knee. “Oops. Am I disturbing Sleeping Beauty?”

“No,” Alex snorts in reassurance, shifting slightly so the weight of Kara’s head is no longer numbing her left thigh. “A bomb could go off in here and she wouldn’t notice.”

“Impressive.”

Alex shrugs and frowns when Maggie stands up and stretches. “Are, are you leaving?”

“It’s getting late,” Maggie says with a slight wave of her hand. She winces slightly when she looks at the clock on the cable box and it’s barely 9:15.

“Right.” Alex manages to slip out from underneath her alien’s sister’s heavy head and guides Maggie to the door, watching the shorter woman shrug her leather jacket on.

“Thanks for inviting me. I enjoyed my first ever ‘sister night.’ Though we’re going to order more food next time, right? Your sister, man. I’d hate to see her at a buffet.”

Alex scrunches up her nose and Maggie can’t help but think she looks a lot cuter than Kara when she did it earlier. “It’s not a pretty sight.”

Maggie smiles and places her hand on Alex’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze as she steps back into the hall. “Thanks, Danvers. I owe you a spring roll.”

“ _You_ ate my spring roll?”

“I did,” Maggie feigns regret, placing a hand over her heart. “How about Thursday night? All the spring rolls you can eat?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Alex stammers, gripping the door handle to curb her jittering body. “It’s a date…” she immediately closes her eyes because oh my god, what if it’s not a date?

“It’s a date,” Maggie confirms, her index finger poking Alex in the stomach. “I want to see those headgear pictures!”

Alex shakes her head defiantly. “Never,” she gives Maggie a playful shove and leans against the doorframe. “See you Thursday.”

“Maybe sooner if you’re lucky,” Maggie winks, laughing when Alex nearly chokes on her own saliva.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
